The Night of the Trek Of Terror
by Martina Ross
Summary: Jim, Artemus and Sandy are investigating Dallas when the men are seriously injured. When they wake up, they find themselves on the Enterprise, unable to return home...and quite possibly at the mercy of the Romulans.
1. Prologue

"Artie?"

45 year old inventor, master of disguise, and all-around Renaissance man Artemus Gordon looked up from the sketch he was drawing to see his partner and best friend, 29 year old James T. West, smiling down at him. "Artie, we really need to get moving to Dallas." he said, "You know how often it gets rioted. We need to go and ensure the safety of Grant's arrival. He said he wanted to make an appearance there."

Artemus sighed, looking at the sketch he was making. He'd spent many long hours trying to prefect it. It was one of his most prized illustrations.

"Hey, Artie, what have you got here?" asked Jim, noticing the picture for the first time.

"Well, it was just an idea for a cruiser. For space. Man could go and visit the moon someday." said Artie.

Jim stifled a laugh. "Artie, that's very clever, but pretty far-fetched."

"Just a thought, James." reassured Artemus. "Just a thought."

It was just then a beautiful brunette with blue eyes came running in, smiling. "Oh, Artie!" she smiled. She flung herself into his arms. "Oh, Artemus, darling, I haven't seen you all morning. I thought you might have gone off somewhere."

Artie laughed. "Hello there, Sandy-girl!" he smiled.

The 19 year old girl sighed, looking into his dark eyes. They where definitely the handsomest she'd even seen.

She then turned to Jim. "Hello, James, how are you this morning?" she asked, kissing his cheek.

"Very well, thank you. And you?" he asked.

Sandy smiled back. "Just fine."

Straightening his blue jacket, Artemus smiled at his wife.

Several months ago they had joined the Service. Artemus had been widowed twice, and alone, since his three grown children lived on the other side of the country. He had fallen in love with Alexandrine, or Sandy, the daughter of a Union colonel. However, Artie was nervous, but in the end he knew that she was a good person, and, despite the insane age difference, she, too, fell in love with him and married, despite the father's efforts to stop the marriage.

Artie smiled at the memory. He never stopped blessing that day.

His attention turned to Jim, who was speaking with Sandy. Her blue eyes were focused on his. That was a striking feature they had in common. They were cousins, but not blood related. Jim was the stepson of one of her aunts. He met Sandy as a little girl while touring in Waldorf, her current home. Jim smiled, remembering how he hated having to babysit "the little troublemaker." He remembered the time when, while at a neighbor's, she fell into the hog pen, and the teenage West had to jump in and save her. He also remember when the six year old tried to eat a bottle-cap lying in the road and he saw it and managed to get it out of her mouth.

Jim shot back to the present, shaking off the thoughts. "Well, we'd better get moving." he said, grabbing his gray jacket. "Or Grant'll get there and we'll be in for serious trouble."

"All right, Jim." sighed Artemus as he got up and pulled on his blue jacket, "I guess my idea can wait."

Jim smiled sympathetically. "Sorry Artie."

"Don't worry Jim, I'll get back to it. Come along, Sandy."

Artie took his wife's hand and they left, leaving the drawing of an interesting vehicle on the table. Little did they know that that idea was not as corny or unrealistic as it seemed...


	2. The Shot From Nowhere

Jim, Artie, and Sandy rode into the town and went into the sheriff's office. The middle aged sheriff was helping himself to a white wine. He turned and saw the agents. "How do you do?" he asked, extending his hand. "I'm Sheriff Atley Berton Gerard."

"My name is James West and this is my partner Artemus Gordon and his lovely wife Alexandrine." said Jim.

"Good to see you, Sir." said Artemus.

The sheriff smiled, "I've been told that Grant wanted to see this town."

"Yes, sir, and it is our duty to make sure it is safe for him." said Jim.

"Well, I don't know why he'd wanna come here." said Gerard. "It's a very tough city." He then motioned for us to sit down. "I'll get you a sherry."

As he poured the drinks, he continued, "We've been having a lot of riots lately. The streets are filled with gunshots. Trying to wipe them out is nearly impossible."

"I understand, Sir," said Jim, "But the first thing I need to do is look at his hotel room."

Gerard handed them their drinks. "He has room 42, and I do believe it is probably rigged." he warned.

The agents drank them down. "I think I'd better have a look around. Artie, I want you and your wife to wait outside, in case the place is rigged."

"Be careful." said Sandy, worry in her eyes.

"Don't worry, pussycat." he said, kissing her cheek. "Artemus will take good care of you, and everything will be fine."

"Take it easy, Jim." said Artie, "Just get out if it gets to rough."

Jim just tipped his head to his partner and made his way inside the building. There was no clerk, so he went upstairs and checked room 42. He carefully checked the furniture. Not seeing anything, but still positive a trap was in there somewhere, he kept checking the best hiding spots. Suddenly, a gunshot rang from nowhere and several thugs attacked him before Jim could even turn his head. He quickly beat them off. Suddenly, he heard a scream from outside.

Jim tore down the stairs and outside. What he saw made him stop dead in his tracks.

Artemus was lying on the ground, moaning. He clutched his chest. Blood seeped through his fingers. Sandy was beside him, shaking but trying to keep him calm. Jim rushed over and quickly examined his wound. "What happened?" he asked.

"I...I don't know." replied Sandy, "He walked towards the well to get some water. When he came back the shot ran out of nowhere. And, this is what happened." Her voice was shaking and her eyes were teary.

Jim looked up to see several armed men approaching. "Back away from him." one of them warned.

Jim leaped up and got into a fight, knocking them all out. But one on the rooftop shot at Jim, hitting his chest. He fell to the ground as the sheriff and several of his deputies came running. The bandits fled as the deputies ran after them. Sandy wanted to rush to him but didn't leave her husband.

The sheriff sent a deputy to get an ambulance while he tended to Jim's wound.

Artemus moaned as Sandy blotted the wound with her reddish-purple satin and lace handkerchief. She was sad to see the scarlet stains on it—Artemus had given it to her as a wedding present-but kept on going. It wasn't long before the ambulance came. Sandy expected Jim to thrash about as he was lifted onto a gurney and strapped down, but made no move. She knew that Jim had to be in a lot of pain.

The sheriff moved to Sandy and as Artie was carried out on another gurney. Nearly sobbing, she told the whole story as the sheriff took her to the hospital. When they arrived, Sandy was both scared and relieved. Gerard took her inside and asked about the agents. The man behind the desk had a serious expression on his face. "They both have bullet wounds in their chests. It's pretty bad, and surgery is the only option. It's embedded in there pretty tight."

Sandy was a shy girl, but she bravely asked, "When may I see them? I wish to before they go into surgery."

The man called for one for his nurses. "Take this woman to see Mr. West, then Mr. Gordon. But it must be a short visit."

"Thank you." said Sandy as she was led down the bare white hall. The nurse took her to room 539 and let her in. The moment she saw Jim she immediately rushed to him. "Jim?"

Jim was lying very still. His face was almost completely blended into the pillows. His right arm was wrapped and his gown was unbuttoned. He gave a soft sigh in his drugged sleep.

Sandy put her hand to his face and lovingly kissed his dimples. Jim's eyes fluttered.

Sandy leaned over to his ear. "Jimmy, are you awake?"

Jim's eyes opened. His eyesight was blurry, but he could just make out the figure by his bed. "Sandy? Is that you?"

"Yes, dearie." she smiled back, brushing his hair. "How are you?"

"I hurt everywhere." he mumbled.

"Oh." Sandy wrung her hands. "I...I'm sorry."

"Honey, it's not your fault." said Jim. "You did the right thing, staying by Artie."

Sandy patted his hand. She could tell Jim wasn't feeling well, and the sedation only made him seem worse.

Jim suddenly bolted upright. "How is Artie? Where is he?"

"I haven't seen him yet." said Sandy. "But I am sure he's all right,"

Jim lied back down, his body trembling slightly. His eyes wandered around the room. "What...happened?" he asked.

Sandy quickly explained about the injury to him, just as the nurse came back with a couple of doctors. They quickly had Jim off the bed and onto the gurney as they prepared to take him to the operating room. He began to tense up.

Sandy kissed his cheek. "Be brave, Jimmy-John-Ga." she whispered into his ear. "I have to go, but, I promise, I'll see you soon."

The nurse then escorted her out. Jim saw her smile and relaxed a little.

_Jimmy-John-Ga. _Sandy loved to call him that. He hated it, but he allowed it.

Soon Jim found himself on the solid, hard, cold operating table. The nurse had the anesthetic prepared. Jim vaguely remembered the doctor telling him about how it would all turn out. All too soon he inhaled the anesthetic and drifted off into a dark, peaceful blackness.

Jim groaned as he felt consciousness take him over. He couldn't open his eyes yet, but he thought he saw bright lights. His bed felt awfully hard.

"Here, sir." a quiet voice said. "Take this."

Jim felt a cup rim against his mouth as he swallowed something of peculiar taste. He didn't open his eyes yet, but he was becoming more and more aware of his surroundings. He tried to think, but his mind wouldn't let him.

"Are you all right, Mr.?" the voice asked.

"Yes." Jim opened his eyes to see a pool blue set. The woman stepped back a bit, and Jim could see her much more clearly. She was tall with short blonde hair and a kind, rather tired face, even though she only looked to be about 36, but her face seemed older. She seemed to be worried.

"What's the matter, did I scare you?" asked Jim, concerned.

"No, no, I was just, well," she hesitated. "I thought you might have died on me."

"Oh, no." said Jim. "Miss, uh.."

"Chapel." said the woman. "Nurse Christine Chapel."

"How do you do, Miss Chapel, my name is James West and I work for the government." said Jim as he sat on the edge of the table.

"Which planet?" asked Nurse Chapel.

Jim looked confused. "Why, Earth."

Chapel chuckled slightly. "I did not mean to appear so silly." she apologized. "Our captain found you on the transporter, unconscious. We cannot seem to trace where you are from, Mr. West."

"Your transporter?" asked Jim.

"Yes, we used it to beam people to and from the ship." explained Chapel.

_Ship? _Jim didn't call this a ship. In fact, he had no idea whatsoever to call it. "Well, ma'am." said Jim slowly. "I think I'd better speak to your captain."

Chapel nodded and went over to an interesting looking box. "Captain, could you please report to Sickbay?"

"What was that?" asked Jim when Chapel stopped.

"Our intercom." she said. "You press a button and speak into it. We have them everywhere. Like a telephone."

"Oh, I'm beginning to get it." said Jim. _But not everything I really need to know. Like how did I get here?_

He turned his focus to the pretty nurse. As she turned and walked away, he was shocked at what he saw her wearing.

Chapel wore a powder blue scoop neck dress with the shortest skirt Jim had ever seen in his life. The skirt just barely covered her bottom.

_I've never seen such an insane dress before in my life!_

Jim got up and then noticed his own dress. He wore tight black pants and leather boots with a tight fitting turquoise tunic.

Just then, part of the wall slid away to reveal two men wearing the same uniform, except the tunics were of different colors. The first one was a blonde in a yellow-green tunic. The second one wore a blue tunic. Jim studied this one's strange features. He had pointy ears, a sharp, scowling face, a strange hairdo, and narrow eyebrows that looked like a sneer.

"Good day, Sir." said the blonde, extending his hand. "I am Caption James T. Kirk of the Star-ship _Enterprise_."

"My name is James T. West, and I work for the government back on Earth." he said, trying to sound normal.

"And this is Mr. Spock, my Vulcan helper." he motioned to the elfin-looking man beside him.

"Good day, Mr. West." he replied in a throaty voice.

"I was told by that lovely nurse of yours, Miss Chapel, that I was found unconscious on your transporter. Mind telling me about that?" asked Jim.

"We don't know, Mr. West." said Kirk, "We couldn't trace you. I just found you there. I took you in here. Maybe you can tell us. What happened?"

Jim knew he was going to sound very funny. He wasn't in a hurry to tell these people about his operation. "I, uh, fell asleep. I was unconscious, really. I just woke up here."

"Really?" asked Kirk, eying West.

"Sir," said Jim, "This is 1871, right?"

Miss Chapel, who had just arrived on the scene, looked puzzled. "Mr. West, that was thousands of years ago. Why, that time is practically prehistoric."

"What do you mean?" asked Jim.

"The time is 2262." said Kirk.

"What?!" exclaimed Jim. "I swear it was 1871 when I fell asleep. I have lived in the 1800s my entire life."

"Mr. West, I am afraid I am having trouble grasping this." said Kirk. "Are you certain you are from the 1800s?"

"I am certain," replied Jim.

_He's insane! _Kirk thought. "Mr. West, I think you are mistaken."

Jim stood up angrily. How dare they try to tell him he was now living in the future! He glared at Kirk. "Captain, I am going to ask you just one question; where in the world am I?"


	3. Aboard The Enterprise

Sandy was sitting by Artie's bed, waiting for him to wake up before going into surgery. He, too, had his arm wrapped and his gown unbuttoned. She quietly coaxed her husband.

"Artie." she whispered. "Wake up, darling."

Artie moaned softly, but his eyes never even fluttered. _He's had a far heavier sedation than Jim. I hope he wakes up from that drugged sleep._

To Sandy's relief, Artie's eyes fluttered open. The first thing he saw was his wife.

"Sandy? Sandy-girl, that you, darling?" he asked, raising his head.

"Yes, dear." she brushed dark hair of his moon-white face. "I'm here."

Artie sighed and lied back onto the pillows. "Where's Jim?"

"They're working on him now." said Sandy. "He's all right."

Artie nodded and tried to smile at his lovely wife, but the pain in his arm and chest distracted him. "Ooh."

"Easy, now, darling." she said to him. "You're gonna be all right."

Artie kept his eyes on his wife, his blurry eyesight beginning to clear up. He felt her hands on his cheek and her lips against his. She then pulled away and he held her hand tightly.

"Just hang in there, sweetie." said Sandy.

Soon, the nurses and doctor filled the room, and Artie had to let go of her hands as he was carefully moved onto a gurney. Sandy kissed him again. "Be brave, love."

Artie managed a weak smile back. Before he knew it he was on the operating table inhaling the anesthetic. His eyes closed as the world became calm, black, silent, and still.

Artie groaned as he saw bright lights. He didn't quite dare to open his eyes in case he was still being worked on. But he didn't feel anything except the hard table. He heard a soft voice telling him to drink as a cup rim was held to his mouth. The liquid had a peculiar taste, but he drank it down anyway.

"Feeling better?" asked a female voice.

Artemus nodded. His eyes open to a beautiful young nurse. Artie smiled. "Well, hello there, miss, uh.."

"Marlon," she replied, "Nurse Mabel Greer Marlon. And you are?"

"Who, me?" asked Artie, "I'm Artemus Gordon, and I work for the Government."

"On Earth, I do presume." said Marlon.

"Yes." Artie looked puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"Well, we have another man who works on Earth. James West." said Miss Marlon.

"Oh, well, I, uh, need to speak to him." said Artie.

"He's over there with the captain." she said.

Artie then started to stand when he noticed the rose purple tunic he was wearing and Marlon's uniform.

"Does it fit?" asked Marlon.

"Oh yes," said Artie, "I just don't know who to thank."

"You probably should thank the captain," said Marlon seriously.

"Oh, yes, uh, why?" asked Artie, confused.

"He found you on the transporter, unconscious. I helped you. But he could have just sent you back, if he was a horrible man." said Marlon.

Artie got up and stood. "Please take me to him."

Marlon took his arm and led him to where West, Kirk, and Spock were arguing. "Sir, this man wants to talk to Mr. West." said Marlon.

"Very well," said the blonde man in yellow-green. "I am Captain James T. Kirk, of the Star-ship _Enterprise_." he pointed the the pointy eared man in blue. "This is my Vulcan helper, Spock."

"I'm Artemus Gordon." said Artie.

"Artemus!" exclaimed Jim, rushing to him. "Artie, what happened?"

"Oh, the pretty little nurse with the practically nonexistent skirt says that I was found unconscious on that transporter." said Artie.

"I had a ticket on that same train." said Jim.

"I believe it." said Artie.

Jim motioned for Artie to follow him. He led him a private corner. "Artie, you won't believe this, but this is the year 2262. They think I'm crazy. I bet they are just trying to make us think we are living in the future."

Artie shrugged. "Perhaps. Say, uh, why don't we just walk out?"  
"Artemus, remember when you were back at the train and creating that spacecraft thing of yours?" asked Jim.

"Yes," said Artie, "So?"

"We are on one, right now." said Jim, "That is, if they're right. That means we are in space, thousands of light years away, and the captain says they are stationed out here for five years."

"I thought you were sure they were just making us think we were in space." said Artie.

Jim sighed and put a hand to his head. "I'm not sure of anything. But from what I've seen so far, I'm inclined to believe them."

"Look, Jim, I think we'd better get a good look at this spacecraft and at this crew. We may be able to figure out something." said Artie. "What I can't understand is how we ended up here."

"Perhaps we'll find out if we can gather enough information." said Jim.

They turned back to the captain.

"Sir, I think I'd like to talk this over with your crew." said Jim.

"All right," said Kirk, "Spock, tell Scotty to bring some whiskey to the meeting room."

The Vulcan nodded and left, leaving Kirk with West and Gordon. "This way please, gentlemen." he escorted them down the halls to an elevator. Soon they began going up. "I do not mean to sound so impertinent." said Kirk, "But I am afraid you must be mistaken."

"I just want to go back to my time period, that's all." said Jim curtly, "Do you think you could do it through the transporter?"

Kirk shook his head. "I'm afraid not. It only works for going on and off the ship, if we are near a planet. It is not capable of time travel."

The elevator stopped and the three of them got off. People were working on various machines.

"Mr. West, Mr. Gordon, the control room. And the window. Does this prove me right?"

Jim and Artie strolled along and looked out the window. Sure enough, there was a starry sky filled with planets. "All right." said Artie in defeat as he and Jim followed Kirk to the meeting room. "All right, you win that round."

Kirk nodded, but there was no pride in it. "I don't like this anymore than you do, gentlemen." he said, "But I will try to come up with something."

Sandy waited several long hours. It would soon be midnight. She was tired but refused to give up waiting.

"Look," the nurse said, "It is very late. You should get some sleep. You can't see the men until morning, anyway."

Sandy shook her head. "I want to at least know they're all right." she insisted.

"It's not good staying up so late," said the nurse, "You need to rest. I promise I'll wake you up once they're out."

"Thank you," said Sandy as the nurse led her back to Artie's room. "I've set up a cot for you." she said, "In the morning, your husband will be beside you."

"Thank you," said Sandy. After the nurse left, she settled herself in, thinking about Artie and Jim.

_Oh, Jim and Artie, please come though okay. _Sandy tried to stay awake, but neither worry nor will could keep her awake and she drifted off to sleep in minutes.

It wasn't long before Jim, Artie, Kirk, Spock, and Nurse Chapel had gathered in the meeting room with a few others from the crew. Dr. McCoy was looking up data on the computer, but came up fruitless. Jim and Artie explained their situation, including the fact it happened after they went to sleep for surgery. McCoy then looked it up on the computer and they quietly discussed the possibilities. Finally they turned. "Mr. West, Mr. Gordon, we think we may have an answer."

"Yes sir?" asked Jim as he and Artie stood up.

"It's possible that your spirit has traveled." said the doctor.

"What?" asked Jim.

"When someone works on, or takes over your body, sometimes the soul has to leave. It cannot be exposed without physical form. So it must take some sort of form. And it time travels so it cannot be found. Yours just decided to go into the future here for some reason."

"Why?" asked Jim.

"I don't know, Mr. West." said McCoy, "I guess the soul just chose it. I would say, assuming you lived through it, it would have to return."

"When?" asked Artie.

"I don't know," said McCoy, "A day in your time may be a year in ours."

"Could the transporter be used for time travel?" asked Artie.

Scotty shook his head. "I don't think so."

"You're an engineer," said Artie, "Could you fix it so it can?"

Scotty gave this some thought. "I'll give it a try," he said. "But it could be dangerous—fatal, even—if I don't test it first. Are you certain?"

Jim and Artie looked at each other. "Yes." said Jim finally.

Scotty nodded. "All right. I shall get started right away."

As the men began to leave, Artie put a hand on Jim's shoulder. "Jim, I better warn you..." his voice trailed off. "We may never see our time again. That means...I'll never see Sandy...my darling little seashell...ever again."

Jim hugged his partner. "We'll try to get back, Artie. We'll try, I promise."


End file.
